Numiar Salmalin
by The Hogwarts Society
Summary: Numiar Salmalin is crafty and resourceful, so one would think that being a Slytherin is a perfect fit, right? Not the case. He seems to be on the bad side of all the people in how dorm, and that bodes well for no one by Estrella LeMar
1. Chapter 1

This is one in a series of books all taking place at the same time but from different POV's.

Disclaimer: Obviously not JKR.

* * *

The air was unusually cool that afternoon as I rose higher in the air and circled above Diagon Alley. I glanced around for a place to land without being seen. It was a nice area, but always busy. Sometimes it was very hard to find a proper place to land and shift.

I spotted a place, and started flying down towards it, hoping that no one around knew what a proper hawk was supposed to look like. In this form, my feathers were a dull black, with little shine. Most folks mistake me for a true hawk, but not all.

Just before I landed on a fence to glance around, a rock grazed my wing. I dropped to the ground and glanced about, before shifting. I stood, trying to dust off most of the feathers I'd lost from the fright, before picking up the rock that had landed nearby. I stood, and glanced around, before moving around the fence. I spotted Brent, one of my dormmates, with another rock in hand and ready to throw.

"Did you see that, Rolan?" Brent drawled as he looked at the boy beside of him."I almost hit the stupid thing. I hope it comes back up so I can try again."

I paused, and took a deep breath as I counted to three, before moving over to them, and catching the rock as Brent tossed it up. "You do realize that particular species of hawk is protected? Besides, more likely than not it belonged to someone."

"Who?" Brent sneered. "That cripple?" Brent and Rolan snickered. "She's the only one that owns a idiot hawk instead of an owl. What good are those animals anyway?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't realize you were so ignorant."

"Why, you." Brent stepped closer to me, a wicked gleam in his eyes. From where I stood, I could smell the pickled onions and beats he had eaten earlier.

"Been visiting the pigsty again?" I quipped, perfectly content to annoy him. Sometimes I thought that insanity must have run in my family, the way I chanced things. I did wish I could just turn him into a pig, instead of imagining it.

Brent huffed, and turned, before stalking away with Rolan close behind.

Hearing someone call my name, I turned and spotted Emily bounding towards me. I swore that girl ate hyper pills or something. I greeted her teasingly, before spotting Kristy wheeling over in her wheelchair. She had a smile on her face, and seemed like she was in a good mood.

"Hi, Numiar," Kristy said as she stopped next to Emily. "Do you need me to change Brent into a pig for you, or do you want to do the honors?"

I chuckled and shrugged, commenting about not wanting to get on Brent's bad side, though I was fully aware I'd have to get off from it first. It was nice having a chance to see them. I asked if Kristy and the others came to get their books.

"Yeah," Kristy replied, "And they are all ancient! Why do we need Lockhart books, anyways? Everyone knows that they are full of lies…"

I shrugged. "The lie in the book is that he did them. He researched, and spoke to the people that actually did them, before erasing their memories, and taking credit. They're true except for his involvement. At least, that is what I heard." I tilted my head to the side. "I wouldn't be surprised if  
a few things are exaggerated, but it will give an interesting chance to look at the books, and see if we can actually pick out the truth from the fiction, with the info we are certain of."

That gained a smile from Kristy, just as I had hoped. I found myself watching her as she said something about the teacher, noticing the way her eyes sparkled more than paying attention to what she said, before she noticed the feathers on my robes. "You have some mystery birds feathers on your robes, Numiar," she commented, giving Emily a glance.

I felt my palms get sweaty, dreading the thought of anyone else knowing that I can shift. Emily already found out, but she promised not to tell.

"So there is," I commented as I removed one of the feathers, trying to think how I could explain it. "Well, I did just go see the owls, and I do like birds a fair bit." I noticed Emily give Kristy a nod, and started trying to think of how to ask her what exactly she told Kristy.

"You know, maybe it's not an owl," Kristy plucked another feather from my cloak, destroying my hopes that she would just accept my explanation. "We could go to the Owl Emporium to find out. Carson needs an owl anyways! Come on!"

She took off before I had a chance to give some excuse or another, and I shook my head before following.

Sometimes, it was amazing how things worked out. It was hard to get Kristy to think that I didn't know where those feathers had come from. In fact, I didn't think I convinced her. I was positive that Emily has been hinting… no matter, if she knows, I wouldn't mind. Emily won't tell outright because she did make that promise to me, but that girl had ways of finding loopholes.

When I finally finished getting my supplies, I headed back to the wretched house I call home. While both my parents were wizards, my father drank far too much then was good for him, and my mother didn't act like I exist. Thankfully, I had become very skilled at forging their signatures, meaning I still got to do things that require a parent or guardian signature. I'd always done my best to avoid the house, but it rarely worked for too long.

I entered the house through the back door, and quickly made my way up to the attic with my things. Mother never bothered me there, thankfully, and Father never was sober enough to climb the stairs. I thought it was a fine place. I could come and go as I please, and often ate on my own just avoiding eating meals with them.

Sometimes, I was incredibly thankful for Grandfather Nextor. While I was devastated when he passed, he left me with a fair bit of money, and a large number of investments. So long as I handled those well, I was set for many years to come.

Of course, I couldn't use much of it yet. I wished that I could. I was stuck with an outdated broom because I've not had the chance to buy a new one. Also, people would inform my father. No good would come of that. None ever did.

I set my things into my bags before I sat on the bed, a thoughtful look on my face. I went over my list of things for the year, before sighing and laying back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Spiderwebs lined with dust and a few feathers met my eyes. I sighed and just lay there for a moment, before I felt something jump up onto the bed. A few moments later, and whiskers tickled my forehead as Zegrum, my pitch black tabby, licked my nose.

I smiled and sat up, taking him in my arms. He meowed in protest until I began rubbing under his chin, gaining a delighted purr. Zegrum had been my closest companion for years, lending me an ear when I needed one. He always seemed to show up out of nowhere, and always did his best to comfort me. I had wondered time and time again if he could understand what I was saying, sense my emotions. I wished that he could talk back to me, in some language that I could understand. I supposed it was possible he understood what I was saying. After all, some people understood snakes and others spoke with spiders. I thought that cats were just as intelligent, perhaps more so, than either of them.

"Today was a mess of things." I sighed as I addressed him. "Seems I've managed to already get on Brent's bad side this year. That's got to be a new record. Last year it was a week before I got him to lose his temper. I do wish that someone would turn him into a pig, or something else. Wouldn't that be something." I leaned back on my elbow as Zegrum jumped from my hold into my lap, and cocked his head at me as if listening.

"I can't stand them," I admitted. "Any of them. Boasting about one thing or another, mocking anyone that isn't a pureblood, claiming one thing or another. When pressed about it, they never have anything to back them up. How did I get stuck in Slytherin anyway?"

Zegrum meowed softly and reached up compassionately with his paw to rest it on my cheek.

I chuckled, and rubbed his head gently, gaining a purr from him. "Yeah, yeah, I remember. The sorting hat said that I am clever. That I am ambitious, cunning and resourceful." I snorted, and shook my head. "I have to be, to get anything done. If I didn't have ambition, I'd be no better than my father. I have to be cunning to get anything out of him or mother, and to avoid getting in trouble with them. As for resourceful? Well, I always use whatever is at hand to use. Everything has a potential use. Still, even with that, why did I get stuck with a bunch of stuck up gits?"

I rubbed my forehead, before shaking my head and glancing at Zegrum. "I have to get some air. Think I'll go for a flight."

He gave me a condescending look before meowing and glancing out the window. The sky was already dark, and peppered with stars.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It isn't the wisest to fly at night," I sighed, "But the sky is clear, and I need to do something." I moved him off my lap before moving to the window and looking outside. The sky was especially beautiful tonight. I had enjoyed many a flight at night through the years, and never tired of it. The only trouble was sneaking in and out of the common room, and getting to the nearest window. Thankfully, Zegrum always helped me out with that. He would go ahead, and if there was anyone coming, he would warn me with a meow, or hiss, depending on if he liked the person or not. A quick shift, or use of that invisibility cloak Grandfather gave me, and I was in the clear.

No one knew about either of those, and I was planning on keeping it that way.

I stretched before opening the window and leaping. I shifted as soon as I hit open air, and my eyes gleamed with pleasure as the air whipped past my wings. Finding a wind thermal, I circled higher, before moving to scout around town.

Here and there, I saw people walking about, chatting with friends, or laughing. I was so tempted to go down to Alex's house when I spotted Kristy through the window. At least they would talk to me, when so few of the others would. They didn't care that I was Slytherin, and were willing to be seen to me. Unlike my dorm mates, they didn't make fun of me, or snub me because I was willing to be friends with people that were not purebloods.

I turned away from the direction I was heading, and made my way to the inn that Emily was making her home. Landing on the window sill, I hopped in and cocked my head to the side as I looked at her.

"You know, Numiar," she said cheerfully as she glanced up from her book, "you need to tell Kristy one of these days. You can't only vent to your cat and Moaning Myrtle. Kristy is awesome, and I know you'd get along with Alex, too. You could trust them, even if you don't trust anyone else."

I shifted, before leaning against the wall and crossing my arms, "You're an observant one, aren't you?" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair before shaking my head. "I… no, I can't. I mean, why would they care?"

Emily said patiently, "The three of us help each other out when we need to."

"You sound like an adult," I teased, before shaking my head again. "I don't know. The only reason you know what you do is because you eavesdropped on a conversation I had."

"Yeah, one with Moaning Myrtle." Emily giggled softly. "You can tell me more, you know."

I gave her a wry smile, "You've only known from the last week of last school year. I don't think I'm ready to talk about it more just yet."

Emily shrugged. "Suit yourself."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Emily." I shifted and hopping over to the window. I glanced back once, noticing that she was already wrapped up in her book again. I jumped into the air again, and headed home. I knew what would happen when I got there- get home, close the window, feed the cat, and then write until I fell asleep.

The question, as always, was what would tomorrow bring?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not JKR.

* * *

I glanced at my around the compartment, satisfied that I finally had everything where I wanted it. Hopefully, I wouldn't end up with someone else in this car that I did not get along with- namely the majority of my dorm mates. I glanced out the window in time to see Alex land on the ground with his things. I chuckled, and shook my head in amusement, before stiffening at an all too familiar voice behind me.

"Well, well, if it isn't our dorm mate, Numiar," Brent sneered. "Move over, git, and let us in." He glanced at my things, before grabbing Zegrum by the tail. "Dumb cat, move it."

"You know, that's generally considered animal abuse. I've never seen a pig treat his fellow creatures with such cruelty." Kristy wheeled to the entrance of the compartment. "Brent, put the cat down and take a hike. Unless, of course, you really want to test my patience today, which I wouldn't recommend, based on previous results."

Thank you, Kristy. I thought You have wonderful timing.

Brent scowled, and released the cat. "Oh, isn't this rich. Numiar, the cripple has come to rescue you." He rolled his eyes, and smirked at Kristy. "What are you going to do, run me over with your wheelchair?"

"Stuff it, Brent," Emily said cheerfully. "I'm tired of your squealing, and Kristy, Alex and I are going to share this car with Numiar." She glanced at Alex and Kristy. "Aren't we?"

I smiled slightly, and pet Zegrum as the cat jumped back into my lap, "You heard them, Brent, scat."

"Yeah, it's time for you to go." Kristy smirked at him. "Unless you want me to run you over with my wheelchair."

"Kristy, can we sit with you guys?" Carson and Emilie came into the compartment, still loaded down with luggage.

Brent huffed and shot me a glare, before storming off.

I cocked an eyebrow at his display, before shaking my head slightly. "Well, you had good timing. There is plenty of room for all of us in here." I smiled at them, and moved so I was in the corner. It was amazing how quickly the compartment had gone from just me to so many, but I didn't mind one bit. Not with this crowd, at least.

"Great," Emily said. "Most of the other cars are full by now, I bet. It is nice that we can all sit together. Kristy, the place near the end, next to Numiar, might be best for you." She put her stuff away, before turning to help Carson and Emilie with their things.

"Thanks Emily," Kristy smiled. "Hey Numiar, long time no see! How are you?"

I smiled, "I'm doing alright. Been looking forward to getting back to school."

Emily smiled, "I'm sure. You've always been a scholar." She glanced at Kristy and then changed the subject. "Did you ever figure out what sort of feathers those were?"

"Nope," Kristy said, "still unidentified. It looks pretty similar to my hawk's though, so I'm going to look into that family of birds..."

I glanced at Kristy. "How is your hawk doing, anyway? I've seen you flying him before, and it looks like a lot of fun to work with him. Very intelligent bird. It is unfortunate more people don't work with hawks." I watched her, hoping that would be it on the subject.

Emily tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hey, I just thought of something. Numiar, your hair is the exact shade of those feathers. Weird."

Really, Emily? I thought. You promised not to give away my secrets. Merlin, the only way you could be more obvious is by telling them outright!

I moved to help Carson with one of his bags, hoping to change the topic.

"Yeah, you're right, Emily. It is pretty close to his hair color. That's an interesting coincidence."

Emily nodded, her eyes twinkling. "I hear that an animagus carries one trait in both forms. Wouldn't it be funny if Numiar could change to a hawk? I doubt it though, if he did, he would be registered."

My eye twitched slightly. I made a mental note to myself about having a chat with Emily later, reminding her what it meant to keep a secret.

"Numiar, can you get my bag down for me? I left something in it." Emilie looked at my pleadingly.

I nodded before standing to help her.

"Does anyone have any pain reliever, magical or muggle?" Alex rubbed his head. "The brick wall gave me a splitting headache."

"I'll check, but that's not something I usually keep with me." Kristy rummaged through her bag in search of muggle painkiller. "I've got nothing. Do any of you guys have any?"

Emily sighed. "If you didn't always hit the wall, you wouldn't always end up with a headache. I never have pain reliever with me, sorry. I tend to lose it if I try to carry it around."

I rummaged through my bag. "Hmm... try this." I held out a small item that looked very much like a gumdrop. "Might not look it, but this is a great painkiller."

Alex looked at it suspiciously. "Is it painkiller, poison, or candy? 'Cause they all look just like that."

I sighed and popped one into my mouth, "It is a candy painkiller combo. I use it for headaches all the time."

"Awesome!" Alex yelled, and threw it into his mouth.

"Sorry about Alex," Kristy whispered. "He thinks acting dumb is really funny."

I chuckled. "That isn't a problem. He provides a good source of entertainment." I glanced at Emily, before turning my attention to Kristy again. "You three spend a lot of time together. It's nice to have such good friends."

"Yeah, it is. I always know who to send an owl to when I have big news, or I'm just bored." Kristy smiled. "Who do you hang out with, Numiar?"

I was quiet for a moment as I glanced down at Zegrum. "Well, no one, really. I hang with the quidditch teams some, but only around practice and the games. Zegrum here is my only constant companion. Unfortunately all of our conversations are one sided." I shrugged slightly, before smiling at Kristy. "I bet the three of you do some fun stuff. I know that any time spent with Emily is ripe for amusement. What sort of trouble did she drag you into this past summer?"

"Well, you know that day we saw you at Diagon Alley? We had just come from an aquarium adventure...see, Emily really wanted to pet the otters."

I chuckled. "And when she wants to do something, she usually finds a way to manage it. Often in ways that cause more of a stir then needed."

"Well, in this case it was an entire exhibit of turtles that mysteriously escaped from the enclosure, and all over the aquarium."

I laughed, "Really? Wow, she really did cause some chaos with that one. You must have had to get out of there fast."

"No, we got busted...but I talked us out of any real trouble."

"Thankfully," Emily added, "I'm never any good at getting out of trouble."

"Though you are plenty good at getting into it," I teased.I could imagine hanging out with them, and participating in some of their adventures. In a way, I envied them. Envied that they were so close, and always had so much fun over the summers. I had heard Alex teasing Kristy to surf, but never spoke up saying I'd like to learn. I was friendly with them, but not part of the group. Even if I wanted to be.

"I'm even better. Did Kristy tell you about the other incident later that day?" Alex grinned.

"Alex, you told me never to speak of it again." Kristy shook her head slightly.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry Numiar, I forgot that I forbade Kristy to speak of it. She just told me not to, so I guess you'll just have to wonder." Alex gave me a look, daring him to ask.

I cocked an eyebrow before glancing at Emily. "And what is Alex begging me to ask about, without actually asking?"

Emily grinned, "You mean the fact that he got his mouth glued shut with cotton candy, or the fact that he couldn't keep quiet even with his mouth stuck shut?"

I snorted before laughing. "Oh, wow, I didn't expect that one. Alex, how in the world did you manage that one?"

"I'm just a guy who enjoys his cotton candy, and I took a bite that was a little too big." Alex grinned, looking more proud embarrassed.

"We had to unstick it with magic, because the big baby wouldn't let us pull it apart. " Kristy rolled her eyes

I chuckled at Alex again, before glancing at Kristy. "So, what class are you looking forward to the most this year?" I was trying to keep the conversation off me, though I had a feeling that would not last too long.

Emily smirked. "You are always good at not talking about yourself," she teased. "I am still curious about those feathers but you keep avoiding the questions about them."

"Yeah, Numiar, I was wondering about that too." Kristy looked at me thoughtfully.

I shrugged, trying to pass it off. "I like birds. It could have come from a number of places.

I often have feathers on my clothes from one bird or another."

"Interesting. Where would you find such exotic feathers such as these?" Kristy cocked an eyebrow.

"Zegrum is my only pet," I admitted, "though I often help different birds out. There is a hawk that nests not far from my home, I met him when he had a broken wing. Trained him for a while. Then there is an owl I've become friends with- a snow owl, she has a nest and younglings not far from my house." I also had full conversations with these birds when in hawk form, not that I would admit as much.

"That's so cool! You must live somewhere really incredible!" Kristy smiled.

When I saw Kristy smile like that, I had to wonder if a smile is magical. It warmed me to see it, made me want to smile and laugh as well. Perhaps a persons smile, or laugh, is one of the purest magics of all.

I laughed. "I live a ways out of London, right near a good sized forest. There are many birds there, among other animals. It is nice enough." My mother had moved us there, so that my drunkard of a father was not where he would be spotted easily.

Our conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice, one that I was getting very sick of hearing.

"Well, seems that all the birds are in the coop. Good chance to chat with you, maybe get back that money Numiar owes me. Don't you think, Rolan?" Brent glanced at the boy standing beside of him with a smirk.

Rolan chuckled. "Oh, for sure. We can never get it out of him when in the dorm, he is a crafty git. Though I'm sure we can get it here- he wouldn't dare make a scene in front of the cripple."

My eyes narrowed. "I don't owe you a cent. If anyone owes, its you."

"And for the record, I'm perfectly okay with making a scene for him." Kristy glared at Brent. "I thought I told you to bug off already. Do I need to tell you twice?"

"Kristy, who are those guys?" Carson whispered.

"We are purebloods," Rolan sniffed, his arrogance showing strong. "Much better than any mudblood, or those who consort with them." He shot a glance at me.

Brent nodded his agreement. "Did you know that Numiar Salmalin isn't even his true name? He changed his last name because he was ashamed of that drunken swine of a father."

My face burned in embarrassment as I glared at Rolan and Brent. I could just picture myself changing them into frogs and tossing them into a ravine, or throwing them to an angry horntail. Freezing and unfreezing them again and again would be too kind, I think. Blocks of ice in their beds, maybe something nasty delivered by mail to make them get colds...

"No one cares but you, Brent. Numiar's still better than you, and all your pure-bloodness. Who cares who his father is? His father doesn't define him, no more than yours. To say it in smaller words, so you can understand: who your dad is doesn't matter." Kristy turned to me. "Don't listen to them, they're just jerks."

I smiled at her thankfully, glad that she was willing to speak for me- even though I knew it would gain me trouble in the dorm. Brent and Rolan, as well as the others, were sure to get back at me for this. "They are gits," I agreed.

"For sure," Emily said cheerfully. "And they kind of stink too. Brent, did you eat liverwurst for breakfast or something?"

Brent shot Emily a glare. "Oh shut it, airhead. Who are you to talk? Half the time you're not even aware of what is going on around you."

Rolan snickered. "She should have been in Hufflepuff. She isn't smart enough to be in Ravenclaw."

"And you guys definitely belong in Slytherin; you're just a couple of little snakes, with big mouths but nothing to back it up," Kristy quipped.

"You shouldn't even be at the school. If you are actually any good at magic, you should be able to walk," Rolan mocked.

"She is better at it then either of you," I snapped, my temper rising. They could taunt me into next century without me snapping, but I would not stand for them mocking the others.

Especially Kristy.

"Magic can't fix everything. It can't fix my legs, and it can't fix the fact that you have a collective IQ of negative ten." Kristy frowned.

Brent glared at Kristy. "I ought to dismantle that wheelchair."

Rolan nodded in agreement. "And spread the parts through the Forbidden Forest."

"Don't even think of it," I said. "Try it, and you'll be sleeping on ice for the year."

"Oh, like you could do that," Brent mocked.

"Want to try me?" I cocked an eyebrow. My hands were shaking slightly as I itched to throw a spell at Brent. Can the rules, I wanted to hurt him right about now. Perhaps make him eat slugs, or dissolve one of his bones.

"Oh, enough already! Brent, you stink. Shoo." Emily waved her hands at him like a conductor directing an exit. "I've had enough of you."

"Yeah, leave." Kristy folded her arms, disgust in her eyes.

Brent glared at her, and opened his mouth to say something, but Rolan tugged him away. "Come on, Brent, I'd rather not set a record for earliest detention this year. Knowing you, that is where this is headed." Even as Rolan dragged him away, Brent was still grumbling.

There was a silence, an odd, somewhat comfortable one as everyone seemed to wait for someone else to start speaking.

"Well, now that that's over," Kristy said, "I have muggle playing cards, does anyone know a good game we could all play?"

I thought for a moment, "We can always play Go Fish."

Zegrum jumped down from my lap, and onto Carson's, purring and rubbing against Carson, and Emilie, acting as if he were calming them.

"I love goldfish!" Emilie hugged Zegrum, who hissed. "And I love you too, Zegrum, so please don't hiss at me."

"Emilie, cats really don't like it when you suffocate them." Kristy gently took Zegrum from Emilie, as it was still hissing, and petted it until it was purring again. Zegrum jumped back onto Emilie's lap. "He's giving you a second chance, be friendly. Just pet him."

"The game is called Go Fish, not goldfish." I smiled. I watched Zegrum, knowing that the cat was just trying to get them to think of anything other than the bullies. I chuckled softly as Zegrum gave me a look- a clear message of 'you owe me.'

"Carson, Alex, Emily-do you guys want to play too?"

"I'm in! So, we're racing animals? Go Fish!" Alex had been immersed in a muggle video game, but he had popped up at the words Go Fish.

"Alex, the card game."

"Oh. Sorry!"

"I want to play!" Carson grabbed the cards from Kristy. "I'll deal! Five or seven?"

"Oh, I want to play!" Emily grinned at the thought, and leaned forward. "With so many of us, we better only deal five."

I nodded. "I'm playing too."

Carson dealt out the cards. "The Go Fish deck is so tiny!"

Emily nodded in agreement. "It is, but that is partially because there are so many of us playing."

"Well, it could be a really short game then." Kristy said. "Who wants to go first?"

Emily grinned. "I do, but I think we should let Emilie or Carson go first. If they don't want to, then I do."

"Go ahead."

Emily nodded. "Alright. Carson, do you have a three?"

"Go Fish!" Carson was practically bouncing with excitement. Everyone was smiling, and having fun as we played. The air felt easier to breath, as if any tension had slipped out the window.

Emily pouted, and drew a card. "Alright, your turn Emilie." She tilted her head to the side. "I think I hear the trolley coming."

"Candy from the trolley! Candy from the trolley!" the trolley came wheeling down the corridor.

I smiled, and looked at my cards again, knowing I didn't have the money to spend right now, not if I wanted a chance at a new broom anytime soon.

I glanced up from the card game with a frown as I heard Brent nearby. From the sounds of it, he had found someone else to pick on.

"Them again? Really?" Kristy sighed. "I thought we'd seen them enough already. You think they'd take a hint already!"

I heard someone calling for an Irving, before hearing Brent's voice again.

Brent smirked, "Irving. Funny name, I think. What are you, half troll?"

I sighed, "I'm not putting up with this." I stood, and leaned out into the hallway. "Hey Brent, shut it and get lost. We already told you to leave us alone, and I'm getting hearing damage from your voice, it's that bad."

Some girl I didn't recognize stepped out into the corridor, pushing back a guy I assumed was Irving.

"W-What he said," she managed. "Seriously. Leave us alone. I don't know who you are, or why you want to bully us, but I see no reason for it. So scram." She stood firmly, although a little shakily, and braced herself.

Brent glanced at the girl, and moved closer to her as Rolan struggled to carry all their goodies. "Scram? You would tell me to scram?" He snickered as he looked at her. "What's that you have there? Some muggle toy? Why would you be using one of those things? Muggles are weak, and no good."

"They are just as good as anyone else." I pointed out, knowing from the look on Brent's face that I had secured myself a year of torture- again.

"Thank you!" the girl said. "Yes, it it 'some Muggle toy'. And it's mine. So don't even think about it," she said, tossing it to someone in another compartment.

"Hey! Cass! Can I look at your music?" someone called from that compartment.

"No!" the girl, Cass, shouted back.

Brent rolled his eyes, and turned his attention from Cass, to me. "How can you be a Slytherin, and stand up for one of them? You are pathetic."

"Better than you." I said.

"Beat it," Kristy said. "You cause everyone enough headache already. Do we really need to tell you three times to leave us and our friends alone? How many times do I need to jam the fact that we don't like you through that thick skull of yours. A bat-bogey hex might help it go through if I need to try again."

Brent grumbled something under his breath before turning to Rolan. "Let's head back to the others. These people bore me."

Rolan nodded, and handed half the candies to Brent. "Sure, but don't think for a second that I'm lugging all this stuff." He headed down the hallway, expecting Brent to follow.

"Shoo, Brent." Kristy rolled her eyes. Here we go again.

Brent shot Kristy a glare, then glanced at me, "You've got a lesson coming to you, once you are away from the cripple's "protection"." He huffed, spinning on his heel and storming off.

"What was Brent on about this time?" It was Chris and Mark, Alex's best friends, poking their heads in through the door. Alex threw down his cards in excitement.

"Merlin! Hi! I haven't seen you guys all summer!" Alex left with a grin plastered on his face, seemingly oblivious to the fact we were in the middle of a game.

"They do that every year," Kristy explained to me. "He doesn't get to see them all summer, and he doesn't have an owl, so they always catch up on the train. Alex was winning, too...what should we do with his cards?"

"Well, we can shuffle them back into the pile, or we can get someone else to play for him." Emily glanced at her cards, wondering what she should ask for next.

"Hey, Cass, do you want to play?" Kristy called to the girl in the hall.

Cass hesitated,. "Um - I was going to -" She gestured back towards her compartment before she sighed. "Yeah. Sure."

I nodded to Cass, and moved back into the compartment. I hoped that she would not be uncomfortable with me there- seeing as I was a Slytherin, and our houses often didn't get along.

Emily grinned, and moved over a little. "Come on Cass, you can sit beside me."

Cass shyly perched on the edge of the compartment seat and gingerly took up the playing cards. "Let's see if I can remember how to play this," she murmured with a half-smile.

I smiled slightly. "Well, I've only played twice before."

The game went on from there. Zegrum managed to make Emily drop her cards several times as he played around. We continued playing for the rest of the train ride, thankfully without interruption from Brent and his cohorts.

I smiled as the train creaked to a stop, already looking forward to getting settled in, and taking an evening flight about the grounds. I glanced over at Kristy, "I bet your brother is in the same house you are."

Emily smiled. "Hope so, though I wouldn't mind if he was in Ravenclaw. Emilie too."

"I'm happy wherever they are," Kristy smiled, "I'm just really happy that they're coming to Hogwarts."

I nodded, "It's a great place."

"Long as you don't run into the wrong crowd," Emily said softly as she saw Brent and Rolan moving in their direction.

"Gah, again?" Kristy groaned. "We usually only have to see them once or twice..."

"Usually I don't get on their nerves until the first week is over." I said dryly, shooting Brent a glare.

Brent smirked, but acted nice. "Need help with your bags, Numiar?"

"Not a chance."

"What do you want, Brent?" Kristy raised one eyebrow, something I'd seen her do a lot more often recently.

Brent looked at her innocently. "Just wanted to help a fellow Slytherin get to our room, and away from bad influences."

I started to say something, but Emily elbowed me. "If that's the case, why are you here?" Emily smiled at them charmingly.

Rolan tapped Brent on the shoulder, and pointed behind me. "If he doesn't want some help, let's go help them."

Brent glanced over, and snickered, before moving towards Cassandra. "Still playing with your muggle toys, or did you come to your senses and throw them off the train?"

"Muggle toys are the greatest," Kristy countered. "I bet you didn't have nearly as much fun as we did on the way there. Go Fish beats bullying first years any day."

Brent huffed, and glared at Kristy. "I wasn't talking to you, wheels."

Rolan smirked, and looked at the wheelchair thoughtfully, as if thinking what he could do to it.

"Brent, Rolan, I think you might want to tend to your trunks," I commented, spotting Zegrum stuffing a dead rat in Brent's truck. "Might get stinkier than usual if you don't."

"By the way, I love the nickname 'wheels.'" Kristy smiled.

Brent rolled his eyes, and would have retorted but Professor Vane was coming in their direction. He shot Kristy and me a glare, before stomping off, Rolan right beside of him.

"Good luck Carson and Emilie, we'll see you after the Sorting." Kristy turned to Emily, Cass and me. "I just realized we're all in different houses. That's kinda sad, we can't sit together at the feast. Anyways, let's get a carriage before they all leave!"

I hated the thought of not being with them for much longer. I never had gotten along with my classmates that well, especially since they were all a bunch of gits. Sure, the older kids were decent enough, but they usually didn't want to hang with a younger student.

I suppose I could understand that. It would be odd for me to hang with the first years all the time. I'd thought of it though. Seemed like the only place I fit in was on the quidditch field. There, I could show off and have fun. Brent and his cronies couldn't catch me there- though the fact Brent was close to one of the beaters, Misty Anders, meant that I had to keep an eye out for bludgers.

We entered the Great Hall together. "All right, I'll see you guys in class. Either that, or send me a paper airplane note, those are always fun." Kristy wheeled towards the Hufflepuff table.

I smiled slightly as I watched her go, before sighing and moving over to my table, not particularly pleased to be there. I managed with most of them, and butted heads with Brent and his crew all the time.

There were a number of new kids for Slytherin, as usual. Different people boasted about what they had done- a few of the older boys were snickering about a party, and something about shagging some girl. Why they thought that was so impressive always baffled me. I talked with a few of the people in my class, glad that Brent and Rolan were at the other end of the table. Somehow I managed to make it through the meal, and before long I was headed back to the dorm. Once there, I unpacked my bags, setting everything into place. Satisfied that I was settled in, I spent some quiet time with Zegrum, no one around to interrupt my thoughts.

As the clock struck eleven, I slipped outside, hidden by my invisibility cloak and partnered with Zegrum. We had taken this walk many times in the past years, and were sure to take it many more.

We moved to a window, and I opened it silently, before glancing at Zegrum. "Coast clear?"

He padded down the hall a ways, then padded back and rubbed against my leg.

I smiled, and folded my cloak, setting it to the side before shifting and moving out the window, going for an evening flight.

The evening air was crisp and welcome as I rose above the towers, and circled Hogwarts from above. It was always so peaceful at night. No one was ever up at this hour, for fear of getting in trouble. That fact alone made me surprised to see a sixth year on a tower with his owl. Glancing closer, I realized it was that guy who dater Kristy last year. I wondered why he would be out there, but quickly turned my attention back to my flight.

I turned with a wind current, and moved away from the tower. The quidditch stadium was silent as I soared over it, before coming back and looking down at the greenhouses. It was nice to see this place again. In many ways this was home to me. Even with the bullying, the pranks, and the work, this place was far better than my true home.

Here, at least, I was noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not JKR.

* * *

The wind wrapped around me, lifting me higher in the night sky. I smiled, enjoying this time. It was always a pleasure to see Hogwarts below me in the evening. Well, morning now. I'd been flying for hours, and it was nearly three in the morning.

I flew back to the window I had come out through, and peaked inside before slipping in. Grabbing my cloak, I wrapped it around me and followed Zegrum back to the dorm. I was always thankful that the cat was willing to help me get in and out of places. Sometimes I wondered if he thought it all a game.

Of course, just about everything is a game to a cat.

The dorm was decently quiet as I entered. Rolan was snoring lightly, while Brent talked in his sleep. I listened for a moment, before snickering as I heard him murmuring about loving an older Slytherin - Lynn. If Misty heard him talking like that, the guy wouldn't sleep a peaceful night all year.

I moved to my bed and settled down, glad that no one had noticed me coming or going. I pet Zegrum for a moment before saying a quiet goodnight to the cat. I drifted off to sleep a couple minutes later.

While going to sleep had been nice and peaceful, waking Monday morning was anything but. I woke to a furious cry. Opening my eyes, I spotted Zegrum clinging to Brent's head as he hissed, Brent's hair a brilliant pink, and my bed the same shade. A mix of emotions hit me: fury that Brent would try that, thankfulness that Zegrum was so alert, and mirth at Brent's predicament. The mirth won out, and I started to laugh. "You need to work on your aim, Brent. Seems you managed to hit yourself."

"Shut it, you git." Brent fumed. "Get this cat off my head!"

"Say please." I stood, crossing my arms as I leaned against the wall, watching.

"I said get this mangy, flea-bitten stray off my head!"

By now, people were starting to gather, and laugh at Brent. No pity from anyone here. Even Rolan was snickering softly. Zegrum bopped Brent on the nose one last time, drawing a couple specks of blood before jumping off, purring happily as he perched on my shoulder.

"I'm going to kill that cat." Brent snapped, fumbling for his wand.

"Try it, and I'll set the Prefects on you."

Brent shot me a glare, before storming out of the dorm. Likely he was heading towards the nurses office, I really didn't care where he was going, so long as it was away from me.

I smiled as I walked into the DADA classroom. It was my last class of the day, and a double. Doubles are always nice, since it means I get more choices of who I sit next to. Much of the time teachers stick me near Brent and Rolan, so it is always a pleasure to get away from them. I had just taken a seat when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Numiar." Kristy rolled up and took the spot beside of me.

"Hi, Kristy." Of all the good things about double classes, sharing a class with Kristy was always the best thing I could think of. I could always count on her for someone to talk or write to. or just to partner up with when we had to have partners. It was also nice how she always managed to challenge me to do better. Maybe not outright challenge, but I always wanted to impress her. The end result was the same.

Kristy yawned. "So tired. Parker, Anna, Maddie and I didn't really sleep last night. Anyways, how was your first night? Everything bearable with Brent?"

"I didn't see too much of him last night. Think they were in the common room most of the night, catching up." I was out for a flight, of course, so I wasn't all that sure what they had done. Plotted the overthrow of society, among other things, no doubt.

"Oh, that's good. I was worried about you. They looked like they wanted to eat you for breakfast on the train." Kristy glanced at me.

"They tried, in the morning." I rolled my eyes slightly. "But Zegrum always sleeps near me, and startled them before they could do much. My bed is a different color, but then again, so is Brent's hair." I nodded to the pink-haired Brent sitting in the back. "I think he got the worst of it."

Kristy giggled. "Did you do that, or Zegrum?"

"Oh, that was all Zegrum. Brent went to cast a spell, but Zegrum jumped on him. The spell hit Brent and my bed instead of me." I grinned. "Gotta love that cat."

"Yep," Kristy agreed, "he provides with stellar entertainment. Please tell me it's permanent."

"It will be there awhile." I assured her.

"Awesome. Good for Zegrum."

I nodded, and stifled a yawn. "I wonder what we will be doing today."

"We're about to find out." Kristy dropped her voice as Professor Chambers entered.

I glanced at the professor and nodded. This class was always an interesting one, and I looked forward to it. The professor was starting to lecture about Unforgivable Curses when Kristy slid me a note. I glanced at it, smiling as I read it. I thought for a moment and wrote a reply before sliding it back.

Unfortunately, the professor snatched it up before it reached Kristy. That man had sharper eyes than a hawk.

"So," he said, glaring at us both, "would you rather I read this aloud to the whole class, or would you like detention?"

"You can read it if you want." Kristy said calmly.

I shrugged slightly, suspecting that Kristy had changed it from how relaxed she was. "Go ahead and read it."

"'Professor Chambers' lecture is so interesting! I know, usually I'm not a fan of lecture but this is riveting!'" Professor Chambers raised his eyebrows. "Amusing. Miss Owens, would you care to tell us what the note actually said? I've never heard of students passing a note commenting on something that they're not even paying attention to. Out of curiosity, what was I lecturing about, if it was so interesting?"

"You were lecturing about Unforgivable Curses, Professor." Kristy smiled. "I believe the last thing you said before this unnecessary interruption was, 'The Imperius Curse is a curse that allows the caster to assume control over the mind of the victim. This was a curse often used by the Death Eaters during the 2nd Wizarding War against Voldemort. Using this curse will earn you a one-way trip to Azkaban.' You then cast a very pointed look at Brent and Ronan. So as you can see, we were very clearly paying attention."

"I see. Tell me Miss Owens, do you happen to have an auditory memory?"

"Why, yes I do. Does that explain my lack of notes? I find them rather redundant. Could we please get back to this absolutely astounding lecture?"

Professor Chambers' eyebrow twitched slightly before he turned, and returned to the front of the classroom, returning to the lecture.

I glanced back at Brent, noting the furious look on the guys face before looking ahead again, hiding a smile. It was amusing that Brent was so mad, and I was pleased that Kristy had handled that so well.

I was disappointed when the class ended, partially because it really had been interesting, partially because I knew Kristy would be heading elsewhere, and Brent and his cronies would likely try to ambush me or something foolish like that. I headed back to the dorm first off, wanting to do what homework I had been given and get that over with so I could practice with my broom after supper.

It was a surprise when Brent and Rolan left me alone that afternoon. Supper was just as odd. They didn't even look or talk to me during it. Not that I minded, it was just strange. Likely they were up to something. With them, silence was like the calm before a storm. The quieter they were, the more wary you'd need to be.

The storm I was expecting came about the time I made my third lap around the quidditch field. I spotted Misty first, before I saw Brent and Rolan. "I see you still have that twig," Brent mocked, taking a glance at my broom. "I'm surprised that thing even flies anymore. How old is it, anyway? Two, three hundred years old?"

"I thought it was five hundred," Rolan spoke up.

"Does it matter? The poor broom is long overdue to be retired." Misty rose into the air near me on her broom.

"And even with an old broom, I manage to be on the team while you are not." I glanced at her challengingly.

"Not for long. I plan to try out as a beater." Misty smirked. "I'll be sure to aim for you."

"You've got to hit the bludger first."

She glared at me and I glared back. Not blinking, noticing nothing else as I stared her down. It wasn't until the rock was in the air sailing towards me that I realized she had thrown it..

"What the? Hey!" I dodged it, and the other things that Brent, Rolan and Misty launched at me. I grumbled under my breath before darting away, deciding now was not a good time to practice flying. Not with them around, at least.

Wednesday was a long day, and the climb up the stairway towards Divination did nothing to improve my mood. I found that class dull. It was inexact. Why count on something that wasn't always true? Sometimes the future was best left untold anyways. If people knew the consequences of their actions today, how could anyone continue onwards? The only reason I take this class is because Brent doesn't, and it gives me a chance to do something without him nearby. Of course, if I knew this class was like this I wouldn't have bothered with it. There are more comfortable places to nap.

I looked around as the class bell rang, a touch worried about Kristy. She was always on time, so where was she today? I didn't really pay attention as Professor Vane briefly talked about Crystal gazing and sent us to work. Thankfully, she didn't come my way or ask anything.

I was about to sneak out to go find Kristy when the trap door opened and she floated up, trying her best to stay quiet as she sobbed. I switched seats with someone, sending them up front while I took a back table with her. "Kristy, what's wrong?" I handed her a clean handkerchief, wishing there was something that I could do to help her.

"Nick-" Kristy choked. "He-"

I listened carefully as she talked, nodding at the right moments, wishing there was something I could do to help with this situation. She seemed to calm as she talked, and was no longer sobbing or even sniffling as we were dismissed.

I thought about what she had told me throughout the day, and that evening I thought about her as I flew around Hogwarts, enjoying the wind against my feathers. If there was any way I could help her feel better, I would. Hopefully this was a hurt that would pass sooner than later. I didn't like seeing her so upset.

Thursday evening, I was sitting in the common room, writing in my journal, when I heard a burst of laughter from the dorms. I frowned slightly, my pen pausing over the page. I listened for a moment, but there was no more noise. I shook my head and continued writing. Likely Brent had just cracked some joke or another. He was often doing that, and his cronies laughed to make him think it was a good joke. Usually it wasn't.

My theory about the joke was disproven when I heard a snicker behind me.

"Hey, Numiar, want some beer? If I'm reading this letter right, that seems to be what your father favors." Brent taunted.

"And I hear you take after him more then your mother." Rolan added.

I snapped my journal shut and stood, glaring at them when I spotted a piece of paper in Brent's hand. "Where did you get that?"

"It was on the windowsill." Misty purred. "Wasn't it, boys?"

Brent and Rolan nodded their agreement.

"Windowsill, my arse." What the hell? That letter had been under my mattress. Something I looked at every once in a while to remind myself what addiction can do to a person. If I catch them in my things again, someone is going to be bald! "That's the letter from my uncle, isn't it? Give that here!" I snatched for it.

Brent held it away from me. "Say please."

I silently counted to three, before sighing. "Please."

"Sorry, you took too long." Brent folded it, and slipped it into one of his many pockets. "Maybe I'll give this to one of the Hufflepuffs. They always do like to chatter."

I lunged at him, shoving him onto the floor as I reached into a pocket, fishing around for the letter before trying a different pocket. I had just grabbed it when Rolan and Misty yanked me off from Brent. I stumbled back, and glared at them before fleeing to the dorms, hoping that they did not follow right away.

I sat with a sigh and looked the letter over, a bitter tear tracing down my face as I read the contents yet again. I wiped the tear away, before ripping the letter in half, and stuffing it under my pillow. I didn't need that. I didn't need the reminder that my father was a sot. Didn't need the reminder that no one expected me to be any different. I had to prove them wrong, somehow.

I stared at the wall for a moment, before grabbing my invisibility cloak and slipping it on, quickly moving out of the dorm and to a window at the far end of the hall, up a short flight of stairs. I placed the cloak in the usual spot, then shifted and moved outside. The wind whistled under my wings as I rose quickly.

I didn't even pay attention to where I was going. Soon I had landed at the owlery on top of the west tower. Most of the owls were out and about, stretching their wings and hunting at this hour of the night. I shifted, moving to an area that was not coated in owl droppings. I sighed and leaned my back against the stone. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a bottle of pills I had stolen from my parents. Mother claimed it was to help with pain, but I knew full well they would make me high. I had taken them before. I had given up, and overdosed on purpose. All it did was knock me out a number of hours.

I continued staring at them, wondering if I should take them, escape the madness of this world if even for a short time.

Then again... isn't that what my dad did, with drinking?

That thought made me sigh and slip the bottle back into my pocket. I sank to the ground and rested my head on my knees. A single sob escaped my mouth before I managed to bury my feelings once again and lift my head to look up at the stars. I started naming them absentmindedly, just trying to distract my thoughts from where they might go.

It was getting light when I finally returned to the dorms and went to bed with a yawn. I fell asleep quickly, but was woken again far too soon when I heard Misty say something. I sat up, and listened closer.

"Yeah," Brent responded to whatever Misty's question had been. "That is Numiar's journal. Burns nicely, doesn't it?"

I jolted out of bed and moved to the common room, my eyes resting on Brent, Misty and Rolan for a moment then traveling to the fireplace. A strangled cry escaped my lips as I moved forward, tempted to reach into the flames and save the journal. Common sense stopped me before I did. "What the hell, Brent?"

"That is your punishment." Brent sniffed. "For hanging out with mudbloods. You should know better." He turned, leaving and heading to breakfast with Rolan and Misty before I even had a chance to respond.

I closed my eyes for a moment, then left the room quickly and headed towards the Room of Requirement. Yes, I was hungry, but at the moment breakfast didn't interest me in the least. I just needed... what? A distraction. Something to get my mind off Brent. An escape.

I entered the room and sat down against the wall. I stared up at the ceiling for a moment. Finally I slipped my hand into my pocket. It rested on the pill bottle for a moment as I considered taking them before I shook my head. "What the hell." I took two before I could convince myself not to. I don't remember if I slipped the bottle into my pocket or not, the effects took hold quickly. I was soon lost to the world.

I heard the clock strike eleven, and swore automatically. The I stood up shakily, suddenly very aware of my surroundings. I had completely missed first and second period, and only had ten minutes to make it to my Potions class. I sighed and made my way to the dorm, my hair disheveled, frustration in my eyes. If it hadn't been a double with Kristy, I might have skipped that class too.

I arrived at class first, thankfully. Walking into the classroom, I moved to an empty table and sat. Not bothering to look around or keep track of who came in when. I would rather be somewhere else right now, but maybe having class with Kristy would cheer me some.

"Hey, Numiar. What's wrong?" I could hear the worry in Kristy's voice.

I glanced up. "Hey, Kristy." I rubbed the back of my neck, still not quite over the effects of those pills. Eventually I straightened in my seat. "Brent's wrong. He's been a worse pain than usual." I shook my head and smiled at her weakly. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine. What happened with Brent?"

"He found one of the letters from my uncle," I explained, not telling her the rest. I didn't want her to have to worry about all that, and I was ashamed with how I had reacted.

"Hey, Numiar, I hear your dad is in a muggle hospital. What did he do, get drunk again?" Brent snickered as he took a seat.

"He's not even good enough for a wizard's hospital," Rolan mocked, taking a seat by Brent.

I just buried my head in my hands again, not wanting to deal with this.

"Numiar, are you going to grow up to be just like your dad? I bet you will. I hear that you take after him." Brent smirked as he leaned back.

"No, he doesn't." Kristy spoke up.

I smiled at Kristy a bit. "They've been at this since last night."

"Don't listen to them," she informed me. "They don't understand what it's like to have feelings."

I nodded in agreement, though her words did nothing to improve my mood.

"He's pathetic." A sly smile crossed Brent's face, as if he was getting an idea.

Professor Vanity entered the room, calling for everyone's attention as class started.

I straightened as the lesson began, though I didn't really take note of much that was said. It was nice to be near Kristy right now, but she didn't know everything. She had enough on her plate right now anyway, and I didn't want to bother her with my issues.

About halfway through class, Professor Vanity summoned a note off from Brent and Rolan's desk. She read through it before promptly giving them detention. Finally, someone gives those two what they deserve. I'd say detention is being nice, but at least it is something. Soon after that, the class was put to work brewing the Pepperup potion.

I was thankful for something other than just listening to do. I worked on the potion, relaxing as I focused on it. I was just starting to put the final ingredients in when someone dumped something into it. I didn't know what it was, but the resulting crackles and explosions were anything but good. I looked at the cauldron, a bit baffled as to what was going on.

Brent and Rolan started cracking up.

"Not funny." Kristy pulled a firecracker out of my potion with her ladle.

I looked at the firecracker, my fists clenching and unclenching under the table as I imagined skinning Brent alive, or feeding him to spiders. As soon as class was over, I left the room, not bothering to take my book with me, just needing to get out of there.

I went to the dorm first, and paced for a moment. That didn't do any wonders for me, since I just associated that place with Brent and Rolan. So I headed to see Myrtle, one of the few places they wouldn't look for me.. I opened the door to the bathroom and stepped in, closing it quietly behind me. "Myrtle?"

There was a giggle, and Moaning Myrtle came out to greet me. "So you came to visit again? You visit a lot."

"Yeah, I do." I forced a thin smile. "I know you're always willing to listen."

Myrtle giggled. "That's right. But..." Her voice became more serious. "What's wrong this time?"

"Brent and the others. He burned my journal, the one I use everyday. He also found that letter from my uncle."

"The one that was about your father? You told me about that last year, how he ended up in a muggle hospital because of drinking."

I made a face. "Yeah. Ma was too embarrassed to take him to a proper wizarding place. Plus, he was in the middle of London when it happened. Now Brent won't shut up about it, keeps claiming I'll end up just like him."

"That is too bad." Myrtle paused, and sighed as she saw a tear trickle down my cheek. "Numiar, you're crying again. Are you sure you'll be okay? You cry a lot in here."

"Why was I stuck with my family? They don't care about me. They don't care if I'm alive or not." I slammed my fist into the wall, then leaned against it, more tears dripping from my cheeks. "All my dormmates ever do is make fun of me. Only chance I have to escape is when I take my flights."

"Maybe I could haunt them for you," Myrtle offered. "Or torment them in the bathroom, at least."

"It would be funny, but I don't want you to get in trouble on my account."

Myrtle hovered above the counter. "Why do you always come here to cry? Don't you have friends to cry to?"

"I don't know." I ran a hand back through my hair. "There is Kristy, but I'm in a different house, and I don't get to talk to her much. We share a couple classes, but it is hard to talk in class. She's also going through some things of her own right now."

"Ooohh, I remember her. She was the one you have a crush on, right? Since second year, correct? Or was it first?" She tilted her head to the side.

I blushed at that memory. "Second year, first week. The first time I actually noticed her."

"Why don't you visit her more often? There are free times you could spend with her."

"Yeah, but I often use free time to stretch my wings and fly around a bit. I do chat with her hawk sometimes. I even raced him twice last year. He always wins, though. He's been teaching me to fly more smoothly."

"A hawk taking lessons from a hawk?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, sounds funny, but it's true." I glanced at my watch. "I should head back. Thanks for letting me chat with you, Myrtle."

"Come any time, Numiar, I'm always here. Come when you're not crying, sometimes, okay?"

I nodded. "Alright, I'll make sure to do that." I left the bathroom quickly, remembering that I had a class soon- with my luck I was already late for it. I felt better then I had, though. That was good.

It was Saturday morning, and I was circling about Hogwarts. Spotting Kristy, I flew lower, watching. Should I tell her?

Pain seared through my wing as a rock struck it and I spiraled towards the ground. I landed in some bushes, gaining a few scratches. Not bad, I thought. Then my wing slammed against the ground. I heard the bones break. Apparently I had spoken too soon. I shifted back to my human form quickly, my arm aching. I was about to stand when someone shoved through the bushes. I stiffened slightly, thinking it might be Brent. Then I spotted Kristy.

She folded her arms, grinning, and started to laugh. "Busted."

I was quiet for a moment as we left Brent and Rolan hunting through poison oak, and headed to see Madam Pomfrey about my arm. "Well, you know what the feathers were from, now."

"I sort of already knew." Kristy admitted.

I looked at her curiously, blushing slightly. "Please tell me Emily didn't pull the same thing she did last year. I know she eavesdropped on me three times last year, and I suspect more. Did she get you in on in somehow?"

"Well, you left your book in Potions and I was trying to find you to give it back to you. Emily knew where you were, so I went with her. Before I knew it, she had dragged me into a bathroom stall and made me invisible so we could eavesdrop." Kristy shook her head slightly.

"I need to have a chat with her about what it means to keep a secret." My blush deepened. "So, you heard all of it?"

"I didn't hear much." Kristy assured me. "I heard what Brent did to you, though."

"Brent. That guy's the worst git I know." I frowned. "And he has a gang to back him. Sure, on the quidditch field he can't get me, but that's the only place."

"Well, at least you have one place, and you can always come talk to me, you know that."

"Yeah, I do." I smiled at her. "Thanks."

As we headed to have my arm healed, I thought over the past few days. Sure, it had been maddening, but at the moment, everything seemed just fine.


End file.
